vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Manga
Vampire Knight began as a manga series created by Matsuri Hino in 2004. This is the original series on which the anime and musical are based. The original manga series ended in 2013, and it was followed by a sequel titled Vampire Knight: Memories which is currently being serialized. Release Japanese release The original manga was serialized in LaLa magazine from November 2004 to May 2013. It ran for 93 chapters collected into 19 volumes, published by Hakusensha under their Hana to Yume label. The chapters were later re-released in a 10-volume collection under their Hakusensha Bunko label. After the completion of the series, Matsuri Hino released several post-series oneshot chapters; the first was released in LaLa Fantasy magazine, and subsequent chapters were released in LaLa DX magazine. These were later collected under the title Vampire Knight: Memories, and the series officially began serialization in LaLa DX. The series is published by Hakusensha under their Hana to Yume label. English release The series is licensed for English-language release in North America by Viz Media, who releases them under their Shojo Beat label. All of the original nineteen volumes have been released, and Vampire Knight: Memories is currently being released as well. Additionally, Vampire Knight was serialized in Viz's Shojo Beat manga anthology magazine beginning in the July 2006 issue, and continuing until Shojo Beat was discontinued with the July 2009 issue. The series was licensed for English-language release in Singapore by Chuang Yi, which also released Chinese versions of the manga. However, Chuang Yi ceased operations after releasing just eighteen of the original nineteen volumes. The series is licensed for English-language release in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment. Initially, Chuang Yi's versions of the series were imported and released with Madman Entertainment using a new ISBN. When Chuang Yi ceased operations, Madman Entertainment partnered with Viz Media to release the rest of the series. Plot Summary Yuki Cross' earliest memory is of being attacked by a scary vampire and saved by Kaname Kuran, also a vampire. Ten years later, Yuki and vampire hunter, Zero Kiryu are at Cross Academy as school guardians protecting the "Day Class" human students from the "Night Class" vampire students. The story follows Yuki's discovery that her childhood friend, Zero has spent the last four years trying to fight his transformation into a vampire and he has finally succumbed. Yuki struggles to help Zero fight his bloodlust and to recover her own lost memories, while suspecting that Kaname knows more than he is saying. When his uncle, Rido Kuran returns to kill Yuki, Kaname is forced to reveal her secret by biting Yuki and reawakening her true nature as a Pureblood vampire and returning her memories of being Yuki Kuran, his supposed younger sister. Rido is killed by Zero and Yuki while Kaname faces and destroys the Rido's allies, the Vampire Council, revealing himself to be one of the original vampires and the founder of the Kuran clan. Yuki and Zero part as enemies after Zero reveals he intends to end everything, by killing all Purebloods even her. Yuki leaves with Kaname and they return to the Kuran family home and the story restarts a year later with Yuki dealing with vampire society and new enemies, such as Sara Shirabuki. Volumes For a summary of each chapter, see: Chapter Summaries. Vampire Knight volumes * Volume 1 ** 1st Night – Cross Academy Night Class ** 2nd Night – Zero's Secret ** 3rd Night – The Vampire of Vampires ** 4th Night – The Promise... ** 5th Night – My Dear Girl * Volume 2 ** 6th Night – Outside Cross Academy ** 7th Night – Night Party ** 8th Night – The Forbidden Act ** 9th Night – Choices Made * Volume 3 ** 10th Night – The Lord of the Moon Dormitory ** 11th Night – Memories of Snow, Blood and Tenderness ** 12th Night – We Were Powerless Back Then ** 13th Night – He Who Pulls the Trigger ** 14th Night – The Late Arrival: A New Student * Volume 4 ** 15th Night – Storm on the Chestboard ** 16th Night – Hidden Intentions ** 17th Night – Quid Pro Quo ** 18th Night – Hope ** 19th Night – A Spoke in the Wheel * Volume 5 ** 20th Night – Game Over ** 21st Night – Guilty ** 22nd Night – ** 23rd Night – Lost Lambs ** 24th Night – A Small Incident * Volume 6 ** 25th Night – Vampire Soirée ** 26th Night – Kaname... ** 27th Night – The Archives ** 28th Night – The Kuran Family ** 29th Night – Quickening * Volume 7 ** 30th Night – For Whom the Blood Flows ** 31st Night – The Path to the Answer ** 32nd Night – The Make-Believe Sandbox ** 33rd Night – A Pureblood's Lover ** 34th Night – Bloody World * Volume 8 ** 35th Night – Yuki ** 36th Night – The Unwanted ** 37th Night – Like a Sin ** 38th Night – Conspiracy * Volume 9 ** 39th Night – The Academy in Turmoil ** 40th Night – The Arms That Held the Original Sin ** 41st Night – Artemis ** 42nd Night – Bloody Rose ** 43rd Night – Vampire Night * Volume 10 ** 44th Night – Obsession ** 45th Night – Each in His Place ** 46th Night – Enemies ** 47th Night – Each On His Path ** 48th Night – The Wishes of Unrequited Lovers * Volume 11 ** 49th Night – Tonight, with Tainted Arms I Hold You ** 50th Night – My Beloved Is Now in a Deep, Dark Forest ** 51st Night – Dilemma ** 52nd Night – A Mad Beast for Love ** 53rd Night – Reunion * Volume 12 ** 54th Night – Enemy of the Purebloods ** 55th Night – The Beginning of the Beginning ** 56th Night – Queen ** 57th Night – Two Weapons ** 58th Night – Sacrifice * Volume 13 ** 59th Night – Grave Marker ** 60th Night – A Scent That Recalls Memories ** 61st Night – Behind the Door ** 62nd Night – Distant Memories ** 63rd Night – Hunters and Progenitors * Volume 14 ** 64th Night – Proposition at the End of a Thousand Nights ** 65th Night – The Unscrupulous Princess ** 66th Night – Starting Over Again ** 67th Night – The Blade That Severs All ** 68th Night – Why? * Volume 15 ** 69th Night – I am Yuki Kuran ** 70th Night – Cooperators ** 71st Night – The New Night Class ** 72nd Night – The Taste of Tablets ** 73rd Night – My Relationship with Zero * Volume 16 ** 74th Night – The Purebloods' Motive ** 75th Night – Puppet ** 76th Night – Underground Tablets ** 77th Night – Yuki and Sara ** 78th Night – Pollution * Volume 17 ** 79th Night – Rift ** 80th Night – A Confession of Love ** 81st Night – Those Wielding Her Weapons ** 82nd Night – Break-In ** 83rd Night – Bond * Volume 18 ** 84th Night – The King of Hubris, The Queen of Vanity ** 85th Night – I Will Succeed You ** 86th Night – Pursuer ** 87th Night – Masquerade Night ** 88th Night – A Seventeen-Year-Old's Resolution * Volume 19 ** 89th Night – A Night After Thousands of Nights ** 90th Night – Falling with You ** 91st Night – Birds Who Have Forgotten Joyous Songs ** 92nd Night – A True Knight ** 93rd Night – The Final Night: Vampire Knight Vampire Knight: Memories volumes * Memories volume 1 ** Chapter 01: ** Chapter 02: ** Chapter 03: ** Chapter 04: * Memories volume 2 ** Chapter 05: ** Chapter 06: ** Chapter 07: ** Chapter 08: ** Chapter 09: * Memories volume 3 ** Chapter 10: To Connect ** Chapter 11: Thinking of Things Past ** Chapter 12: The Wedge ** Chapter 13: Until you Become Dust ** Special chapter: Living Friendship Food and Talking Vampires ** Special chapter: Things From Now On ** Irritated memories * Memories volume 4 ** Contents not yet confirmed, but will presumably contain chapters 14 - 17. Image gallery Vol01.jpg|Volume 1 cover, English (Viz) Vol01 Japanese.jpg|Volume 1 cover, Japanese Vol01 Chuang Yi.jpg|Volume 1 cover, English (Chuang Yi) See also * Vampire Knight - general series information * Anime External links * Hakusensha: Vampire Knight (archived) * Viz Media: Vampire Knight References Category:Manga Category:Vampire Knight